The Trickery Mission
by MishaaGirl
Summary: Bel and Fran haven't been called for a new mission in 3 months, now they finally have one! But will it go as planned?


**So here's another KHR fanfic, I actually cannot get enough of them, so, this is my ultimate favourite pairing. And I'm so excited to make the varia coats and cosplay Bel and Fran with my partner. I hope you guys enjoy this as much I enjoyed writing it! **

* * *

><p>"Senpai.. Senpai.. Senpai.." I was being ignored again. He always does this and it gets on my nerves so much! "Bel-senpaaiiiii~" I grabbed onto his head and started squeezing it with my palms against his cheeks, making him pout. "Your face is squishy, senpai." He glared at me through his thick golden bangs, pushing me off of him violently. "Shishishi, you keep fooling around frog face, and you'll die by my hand, ushishishi" He threw a knife into my frog hood, piercing through it.<p>

"Senpai, you're the one fooling around." As I pulled the knife from my hood, I bent it dropping it to the floor.  
>"Ugly knives for a fallen prince like yourself." He grinned at me coyly and threw three more knives into my hood. "Speak for yourself, you ugly frog, shishishi." We were sitting in the Varia mansion, waiting for our orders. It's probably been about three months we've been without any missions, and my funds are getting extremely low.<p>

I don't even know how I'm going to afford rent this month. Where as... I looked at Bel, sitting there fiddling with his knives, smiling at them appreciatively. Damn fallen prince with his abundance of money. I looked away and just stared blankly at the wall again. "You're no fun today, Senpai." I stood up and brushed at my trousers, as I go to walk off I felt a quick sharp pain. "Senpai, throwing knives into my back isn't fun." As I tried to reach round to pull them out he threw another into my hand.

"Ushishishi, it's fun for me. Time to watch froggy squirm!" I pouted slightly and pulled the knife from my hand, leaving no wound or scar. I stared at my hand blankly and huffed. I then tried to reach round to my back and pull the knives out but couldn't reach.  
>"Ushishishishi!" Bel had started laughing uncontrollably at the difficulty I was portraying. "Wait, frog face, where're you going? Shishi" I walked out of the room and kept trying to get them out, but it just wasn't happening. I huffed quietly. I heard a pair of boots slamming against the floors behind me.<p>

"You can stop following me now, fallen prince." He threw another knife into my hood. "You're just wasting your knives." I pulled it out of my hood and bent it, dropping it to the floor. "Stop calling me fallen prince, froggy brat." I could hear the annoyance in his voice, which just made me want to say it even more. "If you stop calling me frog, fallen prince." The monotone in my voice also gets him. He's so easy to aggravate. I chuckled inwardly.

"Tch. Annoying frog brat." As I walked out of the mansion I saw Lussuria laying there stark naked in the sun, soaking it in. "Lussuria-san, could you pull these knives from my back?" I walked over to him not bothering to care that his junk was completely on show,  
>where as Bel had stopped mid way and turned round, I could hear him gagging at the sight.<p>

"Ohhh~ Fran darling! Look at the mess you've got yourself into~ Come here sweety, and I'll sort you out." I sat on the deck chair next to him as he pulled out the knives. I sighed lightly. "Arigatou, Lussi-san." I stood up slowly and patted the back of my trousers. "Anything else, Fran-kun?" He snuggled back into his chair and positioned himself in quite a crude manner.

"Well... There is one thing. Falle- I mean Bel-san has been down today, and I think he'd really like a cuddle." I looked down at Lussuria and gave him a blank look, where as Lussuria looked absolutely thrilled. He abruptly stood up and ran to Bel quickly. "Bel-saaaaaannnn~ I'll cheer you up!" His voice crying into the air, he grabbed ahold of Bel and squished himself against him.  
>"GAH. GET OFF OF ME YOU GAY PEACOCK! THE PRINCE SHOULDN'T BE TOUCHED BY FILTHY PEASANTS!"<p>

Watching Bel struggle to get away from Lussuria just made me want to laugh so much, but I never show emotion around others. Emotions show weakness. And weakness is not an option for me. I will become the top illusionist. Maybe one day better than shishou. I started to walk past Bel and Lussuria when Squalo swang the door open to see what was going on. "VOIIII. LUSSURIA. PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" He started waving his sword around violently, making Lussuria jump off of Bel and scramble into some boxer shorts.

"BEL AND FRAN. YOU HAVE A MISSION. VOIIII!" He grinned widely with an evil intention in his eyes. Xanxus met us inside with the same look.  
>"I have a mission for you two pieces of trash." We exchanged looks, he then grinned at us coyly. "There's said to be intruders in our basement hide out. You two are ordered to stay there until all intruders are gone and await further instructions there. You hear me you pieces of shit?"<p>

"Ushishishi, this'll be easy." I just took off to my room to gather things for the mission. Bel stood in my door frame, watching me pack.  
>He then walked in and pushed me over onto the bed. I looked at him blankly, sprawled out. "What're you doing senpai?" He was just staring at me. With no expression upon his face. He then moved onto the bed, parting my legs with his inbetween, placing a knife to my neck, putting very little pressure into it.<p>

"Senpai?" I looked at him quizzicly. He pushed his knife a bit further into my neck. I swallowed lightly, feeling the knife press further down as my Adams apple move from swallowing. "You're so annoying, frog brat." He got up from the bed and walked out, slamming the door behind him. I sighed lightly and pulled down my hood and straightened out my coat. Now with all my things gathered, I left my room and locked it behind me, setting traps on the lock.

As we left for the basement, we both sat in the car silently. Listening to the rubble beneath the tyres, I just stared out of the window. I wonder why Bel pushed me over like that? Maybe he's just trying to get emotions out of me. Maybe he's a dirty old pervert. I sniggered silently. Definately a dirty old pervert.

"We're here, frog brat." He turned the engine car off and slammed the door behind him. As I stepped out he locked the car, putting traps around the car and on the locks. I put my ring against the boulder and waited for Bel to do the same. We stood there with our rings against the boulder,  
>and it started to shudder apart, splitting in two showing the Varia base.<p>

"Ladies first, ushishishi." Bel gestured for me to go through first, so I headed in before him, and with a quick comeback. "Men just before." I smirked without him seeing. I lit my ring so I could see through the dark. Making the hall glow with a purple mist. "Seems empty." I looked around and tried listening for any kind of disturbance. Then heard the boulder close shut, leaving us locked in here. "Tch. This is beginning to feel like we may have been set up." I pondered for a moment then remembered the glint in Sqalo's and Boss' eyes.

"Seems so, fallen prince." He kicked my butt, making me stagger forward, suddenly my foot caught on something making me fly forward.  
>I closed my eyes expecting to fall straight onto my face, instead I found myself being held by Bel with a concerned look on his face. "Well aren't you all man today." He frowned deeply and dropped me onto the floor. "Last time I try and do something nice for you, frog shit." I slowly got up, stretching my limbs to see if I bruised anything.<p>

I went back to where I had tripped and glowed my ring onto the floor, to find a dead body laying there. "Looks like someone's already been here." Bel followed behind and looked down on the floor, and bent down and started poking the body.  
>"He's been dead for a while. This makes no sense. We would've been sent earlier.." "Maybe Squalo made a mistake for once."<br>"Ushishishi, stupid shark." Bel grinned at the remark, the thought of Squalo making a mistake made him extremely happy, seen as boss would go absolutely mental at him.

We carried on into the basement, finally finding the electricity mains. As I pulled on all the levers, the light filled every inch of the rooms and hallways.  
>I squinted at the sudden change in light and let my eyes adjust before moving again. We then started to venture the hide out again. Searching every inch of the base, to find nothing but one dead body. Strange...<p>

"Do you think maybe someone was here, took the bodies but forgot one?" As we pondered on the thought we just dropped the idea. "We'll have to contact boss, tell him what's happened." I nodded at Bel and he checked his mobile, to find he had no signal. I tried mine,  
>and the same. We were trapped, with no signal. Great. Trapped here with the fallen prince and a dead body. Think I'll stick with the dead guy he'd be more entertaining after all.<p>

"I'm going to get a drink." I walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, only to find alcohol, meat, and way past it's date milk. I then went to the tap, I tried turning it each way, I tried the warm and cold tap. Both dry. Looks like the water mains are broken. Means we can't use the toilet either. Fantastic. "Senpaaiiiii~" I whined towards him and looked out of the doorway down the hall to see him with his hands in his pockets grinning to himself.  
>"The water main is broken, and there's nothing to drink except alcohol, and there's only meat to eat. And I'm not even sure if that's safe."<br>He looked at me and frowned deeply, and checked the fridge to see if I was right. He cursed under his breath and slammed the door shut.

I walked to the meeting room and tried to connect the computer to the mansion. Nothing. I tried to connect to basically anyone. Nothing.  
>We're stranded until they try to get in touch with us. And they may not even bother getting us then. They could easily find someone new.<br>It'd be a hastle. But it'd be easier than coming out here and looking for us. I sighed loudly, leaving the room and to the kitchen, to find Bel cooking food and soaking it in alcohol.

"You'd make a wonderful wife." He turned around and threw a knife into my hood.  
>"Shut up frog trash." He turned back around and turned off the cooker to put them in bread, shoving them both onto plates. "Yours is there if you want it." He shoved the sandwich into his mouth, grabbed a beer and walked into the lounge, where he sprawled out onto the sofa and tried flicking through the channels on the TV. Nothing.<p>

I sat on the side of the sofa and slowly ate my sandwich in small bites, the juices from the burger trickling down my chin, I took the burger from my mouth and tried licking my chin. Bel sat there just watching me try to lick my chin. I looked up at him, I swear I just saw him blush?  
>He glugged down his beer in one and slammed the can on the table crushing it down with his palm. As I slowly finish my sandwich I sat there silently. Bel abruptly got up and took my plate from me and put them in the kitchen, he then came back with two beers and threw one into my lap.<p>

"Thankyou" I quietly said, cracking open the can. Once again he glugged it down, still flicking through the channels, desperately looking for something.  
>"You're not going to find anything, senpai." I sipped at my beer and dodged the flying remote. He then put his hand underneath the sofa bringing out a board game, and chucked it onto the table. "Play with me." He didn't ask, he basically commanded me to just play a game with him. He's so spoilt. But before I could stop myself, I was sat on the floor drawn to the game. I picked up the small piece and looked at it.<p>

"I'll be the hat." I turned it round, observing the tiny top hat. Bel looked at the hat and took it from me. "I'm always the hat. You can be the dog." He shoved the dog at me and grinned at his hat piece. I stared at him and just let him take his piece.  
>As he handed out the money he then rolled the dice first, moving himself 3 spaces fowards. Then Bel grinned even wider. "Ushishishi, I've got an idea!" He ran to the kitchen and brought back two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. "Everytime you roll the dice, whatever amount you get, the amount of shots you have to do! Ushishishi!" He grinned towards me coyly,<br>knowing that I can't handle my drink, I'd then lose this game completely. But I took the challenge. I will win this and show him he is the fallen prince.

"So that means you have to take three shots, senpai." I pointed to his piece three spaces away from mine. He then filled his glass three times,  
>taking them down, then slamming the glass onto the table he sighed out heavily. I picked up my die, hoping for just one. Please one.<br>I threw it onto the board, silently wishing upon it. Six. Shit. "Ushishishi! Six shots, frog trash!" I picked up my glass, and glugged down six shots. I shakily put down the shot glass on the last one, already feeling a little light headed. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

As the game kept going, I got to about half way around the board, and already feel hammered out of my mind, I've only been rolling high numbers. My head is spinning. "I need to pee, senpai." I tried to get up, but I ended up just fallen onto the sofa. I let my head fall back and I just leaned there.  
>"Sennppaaiiii~ Help meee. I need to peeeee~" I whined to him and he just clicked his tongue at me, and helped me off the sofa, taking me to the bathroom. Shoving me into the bathroom, he then went to close the door, I held onto his shoulder and looked up to him through my lashes.<p>

"Senpai, I can't do it by myself, I can't even-" I hiccuped violently and giggled lightly. "I can't even stand." He frowned at me. "I'm not holding you. You'll just have to lean on me." He walked in and lifted the seat for me and turned away, letting me lean on him slightly while I let myself go. "You're so nice, senpaiiiii~" I turned to him and smiled up at him hazily.

"Look at what you're doing, stupid frog!" "Uwoops. Heh heh heh." I went back to concerntrating on peeing, then tried to flush the toilet. Slamming on the flush. I looked up at Bel sadly.  
>"Sennpaaiiii. I've broken the toilettttt~" My voice was quiet, sounding like I was about to cry. He grinned at me. "Shishishi, stupid frog, the water main is broken." He looked at in the cupboard above the sink and gave me some anti-bacterial gel. Then slathered it on my hands for me. I grinned up at him.<p>

"You're so sweet senpai, thankyouuu~" I removed my hands from his and hugged him closely, snuggling into him. He stood there absolutely still.  
>"Fran. As touched as I am. Pull up your trousers." He pulled me off of him and looked away and pinched my boxers pulling them up quickly for me, then pulled up my trousers. He looked at me and smirked. "I don't want to wear clooothes!~" I quickly ran off, stripping of my clothes, leaving them on the floor as I ran away from him laughing loudly.<p>

"Fran you damn frog! Put your fucking clothes back on!" He picked up the clothes I had dropped until he found my boxers and just looked around trying to find me. "Fran... Where are you?" I sniggered quietly as I stood behind him hiding from him using my mist powers. Then swiftly I pulled his jacket from him and ran off quickly. He quickly turned around to see just his jacket floating away. "Fuck sake Fran, give me my damn jacket!" He threw knives wildly into the air, not knowing where to aim.

Quickly hiding his jacket, I run back out then bumping into him, showing myself. "Ouch.." I rubbed my head as tears welled up into my eyes. Bel was about to hit me when he realised that I was about to cry. "Tch. You shouldn't be running around so much. Are you alright?" I looked up at him with tears stinging my eyes. "My head hurts senpai..~" He paused for a moment remembering that I was naked but just ignored it, pulling me closer to him and examined my head. His face extremely close to mine I blushed slightly. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, just him being there. So close. I just watched him look at me closely.

"No bruising or swelling. You'll be fine. Maybe you should go to bed. C'mon." He pulled me up and held onto me while we walked to the bedroom.  
>"You can sleep in here, frog face. I'll sleep in the room next door." I grabbed onto his stripey shirt and looked down at the floor. "Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." I looked up at him, still with tears in my eyes. My head throbbing painfully, the booze still making my head spin and bumping into Bel-senpai.<p>

He frowned but agree'd to stay in here, he put my boxers pack on and put my into the bed, he was about to leave the room until I yelped.  
>"Senpai! Where are you going?" I was about to get out of bed until he grinned at me widely. "Shishishi, I'm just turning off the lights in the lounge. I'll be back." I pursed my lips and slid back into bed and let me head lay limp on the pillow.<p>

As I waited for senpai to get back I took off my hood, letting my hair fall over my face. I turned on my side, then turned over again. My head is spinning so wildly. I sat up afraid that I was going to be sick. Bel then came back in and just stared at me for a moment. "What is it senpai?" I looked at him bewildered. "I've just never seen you without your hood..." He walked into the room closing the door and turning off the light, sitting on the bed next to me. I looked at him blankly as he just sat there staring at me. I then moved closer to him, leaning into him. He pushed my face away from him.

"What're you doing frog trash?" He frowned at me. Removing his hand from my face, dropping it to his side. "...Just go with it senpai.." I leaned in again and this time he didn't move, he just sat there, I leant in closer, nearly touching his lips,  
>he parted his lips ever so slightly, I coul feel his warm breath on mine, it smelt of mint.. He'd brushed his teeth before he came back.<p>

I smiled lightly and closed the distance. Connecting our lips together, feeling my head spin even more with the taste of him entering my lips.  
>The warmth of his soft, moist lips. He then parted his lips a little more, inviting me in. I slipped in my tongue, venturing the cavern of his mouth,<br>brushing my tongue against his. I moved my hand and placed it on his face, brushing his cheek with my thumb softly. He then moved his hand slowly, weaving his fingers into my hair, pushing me down and placing himself ontop of me.

He put his leg inbetween mine, making me part my legs for him to fit between me. He slowly pulled away, placing his lips against my neck, kissing all over my neck, my collar bone, my shoulders, and back up, then licking up the side of my neck, to my ear lobe, breathing into my ear, making me whine softly. He grinned widely, and lightly chuckled.  
>"Ushishishi, you make such wonderful noises, Fran." He whispered huskily into my ear, making me shiver. I've never heard Bel make such a sexy voice before. I moved my hands onto his hips, pushing his top up, he then took his top off quickly, and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them off and throwing them onto the floor.<p>

Leaving us both in our boxers, he then looked down and saw the tent forming in my boxers and smirked. He bent back down, and latched his mouth onto my nipples, lapping at them softly, rolling his tongue, moving his hand up my stomach onto my other nipple he started to teak them, pinch them, making me squirm in pleasure. "Nghh, s-senpaii~" I felt him grin against my chest, as he moved lower, kissing every inch of me, sliding his hands further down. I felt his fingers grip onto my boxers, slowly moving them away from me, baring my solid cock.

He grinned at the sight, taking me all in, just staring at my body. I blushed violently, and put my hand over my dick. "Stop staring senpai, it's embarrassing..." I looke away and pouted. "Ushishishi, your cock is beautiful, Fran." He moved my hand away and slowly bent over, and licked up my shaft, making me breathe in sharply. "D-don't say things like t-that, senpai..." He grinned again, then lapping at my tip. Licking along the slit and slowly licking up and down my shaft.  
>I slowly moved my hands and weaved them into his hair, moaning heavily, as he licked all over my neglected dick.<p>

He then put his mouth around my tip, taking me all in, thrusting his mouth against me. Tightening my grip onto his hair, I started to myself into him. Loving every moment of it. Etching in my mind. The pure bliss that is being given to me by senpai. He started to quicken, swirling his tongue around while pushing his mouth onto me.

Just then he pulled away, leaving me panting heavily. He then turned me over, making me lay on my front. "S-senpai? Wh-what're you do-doinnnnnnggggghhhhh-" He slid his fingers between my cheeks, teasing my entrance slowly. His fingers cold and moist. He then slipped in one finger, making me clench against him.  
>"Ushishishi, you're so tight Fran.." I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, and started moving slowly against him. "Y-You a-are my f-first, s-s-senpaiiii~" He started moving quicker, moving in and out, then slipping in another finger.<p>

I started to rock my hips against his fingers, pushing against them so they'd go deeper.  
>"Senpaiiii.. It-It's good.." He chuckled, and added another finger. I gripped onto the pillow and started moaning loudly.<br>Violently pushing myself against him, he then slowly pulled out and started to rub my tip at a mind numbingly slow pace.  
>"D-don't tease me s-senpai!" I whined into the pillow. I then heard him laugh. "Shishishishi, sorry Fran, just getting ready." He then let go of my tip and spreads my cheeks to slather something cold onto my entrance.<br>Making me clench tightly and shiver. "I-it's cold! A-and what do you mean by getting ready, senpai?" I looked round to see he was also naked and perched above me, he grinned down at me, and teased my entrance with the tip of his dick.

"B-b-b-but senpai! I-I'm not wide enough! Y-you said so yourself I'm tight!" I whimpered, basically pleading him to not do it. It was going to hurt,  
>I was scared. He then clenched onto my ass cheeks, widening them as far apart as possible, and slowly inserted himself. "Nnnnnnnfuuckkkk" I pushed my head into the pillow, feeling a searing pain go through my ass. Surely Bel wasn't this big? He still held my ass cheeks apart, and started to slowly pull out again, and push back in, getting a little quicker each time.<p>

After a while it started to feel good, he let go of my cheeks and gripped onto my hips. Rolling my hips against him. I then took the opportunity to start moving, so I started to push myself into him, taking him all in, feeling the absolute pleasure of his cock being inside me, He then started slamming into me violently. Making me cry out loudly in pure bliss. Screaming his name. He then gripped onto me and pulled me up right, making me sit on his cock so he could go deeper.

"Ngghhh s-senpai, yo-you feel so.. goooooooddddd~" I trailed off as he started to bounce me onto his cock, vigorously pounding into me,  
>he then gripped onto my cock and started rubbing my tip, rolling his hand against it. "Bel-san. I'm going to-" I suddenly released into his hand, he then quickly thrust into me once more, then pulled out quickly and came onto the inside of my leg.<p>

I layed there convulsing in pleasure, still cumming slowly. Making the odd moan, my head still spinning from the pure delight I just experienced.  
>Bel then fell next to me, grinning widely. "Ushishishi. You're a good fuck for a rookie, Fran." I smiled into the pillow, still breathing heavily. He rolled onto his side and pulled me close to him, making me lay on my side and pulled the cover over each other, and snuggled up to me, breathing quietly into my hair.<p>

I smiled to myself and wiggled closer to him fitting like a puzzle piece. My eyes suddenly felt heavy, as I began to close them I felt Bel lean closer to me. He kissed me on the neck and whispered something into my ear. But by then I was already long gone, quietly sleeping...


End file.
